Jace's father, missing
by JACE IS MY LIFE
Summary: The day Jace's father, 'micheal wayland' went missing
1. Chapter 1

LATE

It was a beautiful sunny today in the Wayland manor. Jonathan stood pacing its floors, waiting for today's language. It was Tuesday, Latin practice. Jonathan loved Latin, it was his favorite language. The words seemed to flow like magic from his tongue, and when he wrote them out, they seemed to twist on the page. Like something alive.

8:27, Father was very late, well, very late from usual. Lessons started at 8:30, but Micheal Wayland was always there by 8:20. So Jonathan could never be late either. Jonathan always tried to please father. He was always on time, he practiced dueling the demon locked in the practice room, he threw every blade he could get at the same target, he even trained hard enough to get marks early. Way early though Jonathan with a smile, father had wanted them at 9, Jonathan had gotten them at 7, but normal shadowhunters got them at 12. Jace had gotten his weapons 'open eye' rune at 7, father insisted on waiting until Jonathan was 9 for more runes than that.

8:28, Father was on the verge of being late. In truth, it seemed to Jonathan as if Micheal Wayland was always late, now a days, but he wasn't. He always arrived 1 minute before something started…which was 4 minutes late for him. But today was different, it was a very special day today. It was Jonathan Christopher Wayland's half birthday, 10 years, 182 days 11 hours and 58 minutes. Today was one of those days when Jonathan wanted to feel happy, but for some reason he couldn't. He just kept missing Calvin. The way Calvin would fly, his feathers shinning in the breeze. The sound Calvin made, when Jonathan walked into the room. The silky feathers, Jonathan had petted then so many times. He missed the smell of Calvin's breath when the beautiful falcon had landed on his arm. And Jonathan missed the feeling of Calvin, alive and warm on his arm, the bird's tight grip on his wrist. Suddenly Calvin lying dead on the floor flashed into his mind. _To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed._ "Good bye, Calvin," Jonathan whispered.

Ring! Jonathan's head snapped up in alarm. The 8:30 bell rang out its sweet tones, unaware something was wrong...because as impossible as it seemed, Micheal Wayland was late.

* * *

><p>…..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan was panicked though his face showed no emotion. Father had taught him too well for that, but where was father? "It's nothing. It doesn't matter. Don't you dare panic Jonathan. He is coming. It's nothing. Calm down." Jonathan whispered, letting no emotion color his words. He began to give himself reasons, "Maybe he was held up? Maybe he is testing you?" Yes thought Jace. This was a test. He had a Seraph blade up his sleeve and two more at his belt. He drew one at his belt now, "Ithuriel!" It lit like a blue candle. Jonathan was not afraid, he was not nervous, he was excited. Tests were always exciting. Once, Jonathan had climbed a burning tree to save his 'paraboti.'

Jonathan slowly walked to the door of the library, put his hand and head on the door and paused, listening. There was a strange noise, like someone was scratching a desk. "Oh, forget it," Jonathan said, "It's the demon." He took a step back to open the door and then he heard it. Jonathan's head jerked in alarm. There was a keening noise, like a scream that never ended, emanating from the entrance hall. Jonathan was shocked, father never screamed; never yelled; never spoke above a contained tone, even when he was angry with Jonathan. Never. Not when Jonathan had carved marks all over himself, not when Jonathan ditched an ancient Greek lesson. Not even when Jonathan had read from the forbidden shelf. God, not even when he was eight and ran away from that Draco demon, and his father had whipped the mark for fear into his back with his belt. Never. It may have been the memory of the whip on his shoulders after that particular encounter that pulled Jonathan out of his revere and back into the present. Jonathan was not afraid. He was not nervous, he was sure. Sure of father's need. Sure of himself. And sure that he would win.


End file.
